Nexus and Subquis
The Twin Planets Nexus and Subquis are two planets, completely separate from the Hedgelands and with a history of their own. Both planets have magical energy-infused cores, and as such its inhabitants are usually magically able. Although there are no recorded mentionings of powerful, godlike beings on either of these planets, the ruins of Nexus' Zol tells some interesting stories of beings that were either godlike, or worshiped as such. Like the Hedgelands, the universe of Nexus and Subquis' Ley Lines are not as strong as some others, and as such, characters that have habits of realm jumping can easily find themselves here. Nexus and Subquis have 3 moons named Plethirius, Marinius and Ultorius, Plethirius rotates Nexus alone, Marinius rotates Subquis alone, and Ultorius rotates around both planets. During Nexus' day, Ultorius can be seen in the sky from Crugana and Geranu. They also have only one Sun. Nexus shares the same day and night cycle as Earth, but Subquis does not. Subquis' nights last about 18 hours long, and its days last about 6 hours long. Connecting the two planets are two 'bridges' that are just planetary rings submerged in mana. The mana acts as a sort of 'tunnel' for inhabitants who wish to travel between planets without fear of being exposed to the harsh outer space, much like a current. There is one that branches from the waters of Nexus' Jhiwa and ends right besides Subquis' Subterra, and another that branches from the Great Oasis of Geranu straight to the coast of Linuqua. Both Nexus and Subquis use a type of currency called 'Ziu' and 'Niu'. One Ziu is equal to one penny, and one Niu is equal to one US dollar. Ziu are copper coins with a small hole in its center, and Niu are golden coins with no hole. Nexus Nexus is the smaller of the two planets, but is still large in its own right. It's about 90% the size of Jupiter. Its somewhat like Earth in that it has a variety of different environments and an even larger variety of creatures, some more magically enhanced and others not so much. Each region has its own 'mana season', a period of time where mana is the most abundant in that specific region, and therefore allow its plant and animal (including the sapient ones) life to flourish. Crops, farms and the like will have bountiful harvests, the magically adept will be able to use magic more freely, however the wild and less friendly monsters will also benefit from this, each in their own horrifying ways. Although, unlike Earth, its environments are not mixed all over the place but are instead all lumped into five giant, super-environments, such as; * Shai-Ya, the lush rain-forest environment in the north-western fraction of the planet. Its Mana Season begins in early March and ends late April. * Crugana, the rocky mountain range environment, found in the north-eastern fraction of the planet. Its Mana Season begins mid May and lasts until late July. * Jhiwa, the large archipelago region found in the south-western fraction of the planet. Its Mana Season begins early August and lasts all the way until mid November. * Geranu, the great desert region of the south-eastern fraction of the planet that holds the most human settlements. With the shortest of Mana Seasons, Geranu's starts mid December and lasts early to mid January. Geranu's capitol is Nilan, a city that resides right besides Geranu's Great Oasis. * Zol, the ruinous wastelands found in the very middlemost area of Nexus. Zol has no Mana Season. Subquis Subquis, the larger of the two planets is about 125% of Jupiter's size, and is mostly aquatic, with a plethora of small islands scattered about it with two semi-large islands, one the size of about 2/3 of Australia named Subterra and another the size of Alaska named Linuqua. Most of the islands house small settlements of the less aquatic varieties of Merfolk, however its two large islands house both Merfolk and other types of land dwelling species, such as anthros and, much less commonly, humans. Most creatures evolved to thrive on Subquis' islands are normally less adept at magic than those who thrive in Subquis' waters, where most of its mana is pumped into. Subquis' oceans is home to some large and very dangerous creatures, the predators sitting at the top of the food chain enhanced with magic thanks to Subquis' mana rich waters. Despite having much less landmass compared to Nexus, Subquis' civilization is more advanced. * Subterra sits on Subquis' equator, and therefore gets really hot during most of its year. Subterra is home to the bustling island-capitol Woyu, which sits right at Subterra's southern coast. * Linuqua sits a little above Subquis' equator, and sits to the east of Subterra. Although its island-capitol, Quelan, is almost the same size as Woyu, it's a much more calmer scene. It does not sit on the coast of Linuqua, but the mana-rich river called Mazut runs through the island-capitol, and most of Linuqua itself as well. Guidelines For simplicity's sake, these kinds of characters are not going to be allowed into the setting of either Nexus or Subquis. * Characters who have involvement in the canon of the Hedgelands. This does not count for characters who merely existed in the Hedgelands previously, but had no bearing on any of the plot. ** With the slight exception of characters from the Hedgelands who might accidentally end up on either planet, whether by their own doing or by some other character. Of course, the inhabitants will likely send them back if they find out they're not a native, but depending on how the inhabitants are treated, they will either allow a longer stay, or provide a much quicker and less polite way back home. * Characters that exhibit traits of being OP or god modding (probably an obvious one, but it still must get addressed) such as; flaws that are not exploitable by any of the characters currently existing in the setting, no flaws at all, the ability to control another persons character, or having enough overall power to essentially be considered having achieved god status. ** There are exceptions to this. Starting off exceptionally weak and building up to getting such strength (which requires much more than just training in the shadows or some other hidden area) will be allowed, but even so there must be equal drawbacks/limitations to having such power. Category:Locations Category:Lore Category:Alternate Campaign